Contra Todo ((Mizley))
by Bisshie
Summary: comienza nueva temporada en NXT, nuevas Divas, nuevos conflictos... y una pareja que dejara a todos impactados... la WWE se vera en el conflicto mas grande de su historia
1. Chapter 1

Era día sábado, 7 personas se dirigían a la oficina de , al entrar a la oficina, el hombre les ordeno sentarse, todos se preguntaban el porque fueron citados... Un día sábado, a lo cual McMahon solo respondió:

-Volveremos con la antigua NXT, la de ahora no nos da los resultados que esperábamos-en ese momento uno de los presentes alza la mano

-Que ocurre Riley-le dice McMahon al muchacho

-Se supone que son 6 rookies porque habemos 7-mientras sus compañeros asienten

-Fácil, es porque tu y Miz aun tienen su team así que participaran juntos-al escuchar eso, Alex presento un muy leve sonrojo, su corazón se acelero y lo único que hizo fue asentir...

-bueno ya que no hay mas preguntas ni nada aquí están las fotos de sus rookie diva, deberán ir a buscarlas al aeropuerto, ya que no eran de nuestra unidad de desarrollo son la mayoría latinoamericanas... Pero solo de America del sur, eso es todo pueden retirarse-todos los presentes se levantaron e iban saliendo en orden, mientras que Alex miraba la ficha de la chica que seria su rookie, sin percatarse choca con The Miz...

-mira por donde caminas-Dice miz sin percatarse que choco con su amigo

-OH, perdona no te vi Mike-dice Alex

Miz se voltea y le sonríe

-perdona no sabia que eras tu, hay que ir a buscar a la chica?-agrega el castaño

-pues...-mira la ficha-SII, LLEGA EN 20 MINUTOS!

Alex y Mike salieron corriendo del lugar en dirección al aeropuerto, mientras que el avión de la muchacha ya había llegado a destino, ella miraba a su alrededor pero no veía a nadie conocido, se quedo esperando casi 40 minutos, después de ese tiempo llego Alex y Mike este ultimo llego casi siendo arrastrado por Alex

-esperaste mucho?-pregunto Alex

-no te preocupes, ni creo que haya esperado mucho-responde la chica

-el que nosotros te hayamos venido a buscar es porque nosotros somos tus pros

La chica al escuchar eso no evito abrazarlos y no dejaba de sonreír

-y bueno tu nombre en WWE cual será?-pregunto Riley

-será Bisshie, tal vez sea simple pero me gusta-responde la pelirroja

De camino al hotel Bisshie notaba algo de nerviosismo por parte de Alex, todo el camino lo paso pensando en como preguntarle a Riley lo que le inquietaba, al llegar al hotel, Mike les dijo a Alex y Bisshie que se fuera a la habitación y que después el iría, en la habitación, Bisshie se sienta en la cama y rompe el silencio:

-Alex te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo la chica

-Si porque no-responde sonriente Riley

-Te gusta Mike, cierto?-al escuchar la pregunta Alex se sonrojo tanto que hasta se le podía confundir con un tomate

-Como preguntas eso!

-Solo tengo la curiosidad... Solo responde-decía la chica con algo de determinación

-Que si me gusta... Yo lo amo-dice Alex mientras suspira, al escuchar eso mira como la pelirroja le toma de las manos y le brillan los ojos

-Alex Hare todo lo posible para que estén juntos! Ya veras

-Jeje gracias por eso... Pensé que lo tomarías mal-agrega Riley

-Que lo tomaría mal?... Por quien me tomas eh?... Su amor será lo mas bello-comienza a fantasear la pelirroja, Alex al verla media ida decide lanzarle una almohada

-que ocurre?!-dice la chica algo asustada

-no fantasees-dice Alex sonrojado

La muchacha notaba lo enamorado que estaba Riley de su mejor amigo y mentor... Era de cierta manera notorio... O para ella era notorio al leer tanta novela yaoi

-pero bueno, que te enamoro de el?-pregunto muy curiosa

-ummm... Bueno, sus ojos... Su boca... Su cuerpo... Esa delicada y tierna sonrisa-Alex comenzó a detallar tan inspirado y delicadamente cada facción de The Miz, Bisshie lo escuchaba tan atenta que solo se repetía a si misma..."Ellos deben estar juntos"


	2. Lucha Pactada La novata defiende

Después de aquella charla, Bisshie y Alex se volvieron cada vez más cercanos, fue tanta su simpatía que los demás pensaban que eran novios, y ella notaba algo raro en The Miz así que mientras Alex iba a luchar, Bisshie "secuestro" a Mike

-que te inquieta-pregunto la pelirroja

-nada, porque habría de incomodarme algo-le responde el castaño

-desde que me comencé a llevar muy bien con Alex tu estas muy alejado de el...-agrego la chica

-que no es nada, o que crees?-reprochaba Miz

-a ti te gusta Alex y no lo quieres aceptar

Mike al escuchar eso, se aleja de la chica porque se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y mientras pensaba, se le acerca una mujer rubia y lo abraza por la espalda

-Ey Mike que piensas-le dijo Maryse

-eh? Nada nada-dijo algo distraído

Maryse al notar lo distraído que se encontraba Miz, decidió besarlo...

Alex quien había ganado su match se acerco a Bisshie y ambos decidieron buscar a Miz, pero para su mala suerte lo encuentran besándose con Maryse, Alex al ver tal escena no aguanto mucho y se fue corriendo, Bisshie muy preocupada corre tras su amigo, ella llega corriendo al estacionamiento y comienza a llamar a su amigo, mientras recorría el lugar, escuchaba unos llantos, se acerca y ve a su amigo, fue tanta su pena que lo abrazo fuerte y solo pudo decirle...

"Maryse pagara por esto te lo prometo"

Estaban Alex y Bisshie en la habitación del hotel, Alex le daba ánimos ya que la muchacha era una de las dos finalistas, mientras charlaban suena el celular de la pelirroja

-Contesta, pero quiero escuchar-dice Alex riendo

-Por mi no hay problema, aparte es mi padre quien llama-agrega Bisshie

La chica acepta la llamada, Riley escuchaba algo extrañado y se preguntaba, porque el padre de la muchacha... Tenia voz de chica!

Termina de charlar y cuelga, a lo que Alex le pregunta

-Porque tu padre tiene voz de mujer?

-eh?-la chica comienza a reír

-que es tan gracioso?-dice Riley

La muchacha seguía riendo hasta que entro Miz y ella dejo de reír...

-Hola Muchachos-les dice Mike

-Hola Mike-responde Alex deprimido por recordar lo anterior

Bisshie se levanta y se dirige al baño, Alex no podía mirarlo a la cara, ya que adoraba esos ojos azules, pero la pena se lo impedía... después de varios minutos sale la pelirroja del baño

-vas a salir?-le dice Mike

-Si, la final de NXT es mañana y mis padres vendrán

Al escuchar eso, Alex mira a la muchacha

-nosotros te acompañaremos-agrega Riley...

Los tres se dirigen al aeropuerto, al llega Bisshie comienza a mirar a su alrededor, después de varios minutos la pelirroja encuentra a sus padres y corre hacia donde de encontraban.

-Chicos les presento a mis padres, Shuii y Arami-dice la pelirroja

Al escuchar eso Alex y Mike quedan atónitos no sabían que responder, Bisshie los miro y comenzó a reír

-vamos mejor ya que mañana es el gran día...

Al día siguiente en la noche, Bisshie se encontraba cambiándose para el show, mientras Alex se encontraba con los padres de la chica

-perdón por no hablarles ayer, el shock no me dejo-dice Riley

-hahaha no te preocupes, ciertamente nos ocurre a menudo pero da igual, lo que importa es que a nuestra hija le esta yendo bien en esto-agrega Shuii

Bisshie se acerca a ellos y Shuii la mira...

-que haces vestida así!-dice Shuii ligeramente alterada mientras Arami solo reía

-pero Papi no te alteres, es normal que este vestida así-agrega la chica

-cariño ella ya es grande no tienes porque enojarte-hasta que Arami hablo

-es mi hija como no me voy a enojar-suspira pesado Shuii-nos iremos a sentar suerte...

Había llegado la hora Alex miraba hacia todos lados pero no había rastros de Mike hasta que comenzó el Show, pero algo les incomodo a Alex y Bisshie... Mike apareció con Maryse, Alex paso prácticamente mirando que hacia Mike con Maryse, había llegado la hora, iban a nombrar a la ganadora, hubo un silencio hasta que se escucho el nombre, Bisshie había ganado, sus padres gritaban emocionadas, ella aun no lo podía creer, y cuando ella voltea para ver a sus mentores... Se volvió a repetir la pesadilla de Alex, Maryse volvió a besar a Mike, Riley se fue del lugar rápidamente, Bisshie esta vez no siguió a Riley esta vez bajo rápidamente del ring y se abalanzó sobre maryse, los demás incluida Shuii intentaban separarlas pero no lo conseguían, Bisshie de un momento se alejo de maryse y tenia un mechón de pelo que le había arrancado a la rubia...

-esta es la ultima vez que lo haces... Tu y yo nos enfrentaremos en Night Of. Champion... Y dile adiós a tu campeonato

Después de eso la pelirroja se retira solo para ver como estaba su amigo


	3. La Novata Vs La Campeonaese amor gana

Después de la final de NXT, Alex prefirió no hablar con Mike, y si tenia algo que decirle, le mandaba una nota, aunque dejo de demostrar que aun le dolía lo ocurrido, el solamente prefirió guardar silencio... Bisshie quien se percataba de la terrible tristeza que invadía a su amigo se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para alejar a Maryse...

Llego el Show mas esperado Night Of. Champion... Esa noche no seria lo mismo, nadie esperaba las luchas masculinas... Esta vez... Por primera vez el evento principal seria de divas... La novata vs. La campeona... Alex se acerca a Bisshie y la abraza fuerte

-lamento involucrarte tanto-dijo Riley

-no te preocupes Al... Es mas eres la única persona que esta siempre conmigo-dijo la pelirroja

The miz se acerca a ellos, Alex estaba por irse pero Bisshie se lo impidió...

-Buena suerte pequeña... Nosotros te acompañaremos-le dice Mike a la chica

-Muchas gracias Miz... Conociendo a Maryse haría cualquier cosa para ganar-agrego Bisshie

Pasaban las horas, Bisshie al ver terminar las luchas con los mismos campeones se comenzó a colocar muy nerviosa... Alex y Mike le sonrieron para que se le quitara el nerviosismo a la chica, llego la hora, Bisshie hizo su presentación al ring junto con los chicos, entre las voces del publico distinguió las voces de sus padres...

-Vamos hija mata a esa tipa!-gritaba Arami mientras Shuii reía y también se dispuso a gritar...

-Tu puedes hijita! Todos confiamos en ti!, esa mujer no esta a tu nivel tu eres mas fuerte!-

Como supuso Bisshie, Maryse tramaba algo, al presentarse entro con cuatro hombres, uno de ellos no le quito la vista a la pelirroja, el referee mostró el titulo y dio por iniciada la lucha, la primera en atacar fue Maryse, mantenía a Bisshie en las cuerdas, aprovechando que su lucha era sin descalificación, ordeno a los tipos atacar a Alex y Mike, para que Bisshie se desconcentrara y así retener el titulo, Bisshie al ver como atacaban a sus amigos se dispuso a salir del ring, pero Maryse la tomo del cabello y le aplico su remate, dejando a la pelirroja técnicamente fuera de combate, la cubre para que comience el conteo y se escuchan unos gritos:

-VAMOS! ESE GOLPESITO NO TE HARA PERDER!-gritaban Arami y Shuii

Miz y Alex suben al ring, Maryse se acerca a Mike

-bájate ahora mismo-dijo la rubia

-porque habría de hacerlo-recalco Mike, mientras Alex hacia reaccionar a su amiga

-no es hora de dormir, tienes que ganar pequeña, donde esta la ganadora de NXT, Mike y yo confiamos en ti... ARRIBA!

Al escuchar eso, la chica entro en si, se levanto con algo de dificultad y le grita a Maryse:

-TEÑIDA ESTO AUN NO TERMINA!

Maryse escucho eso y se dispuso a atacar, pero la pelirroja los bloqueaba

-buenas noches Maryse-dijo finalmente Bisshie antes de aplicarle el remate a Maryse y así ganar, bajo rápidamente para abrazar a sus padres... Alex y Mike la felicitaron, después Mike le dice a Alex que le gustaría hablar con el, Alex lo siguió, llegaron a un lugar donde no habían cámaras, Riley no alcanzo ni a hablar ya que Miz lo beso y después se fue corriendo, Alex se dejo caer y no dejo de tocar sus labios, estaba confundido... Realmente pensaba que era un sueño del cual no quería despertar


	4. Chapter 4

Era día Viernes y todo el roster de Raw decidió ir a la playa, Alex se dispuso ordenar la ropa de el y Bisshie, ya que la muchacha fue a dejar a sus padres al aeropuerto y el le prometió ayudarle, en ese momento llega The Miz y abraza a Alex por la espalda, y el muchacho se termina asustando...

-No me asustes así-dice Riley

-Bueno perdón, andas sensible o que?-dice Miz

Alex no le responde y se dirige a otro lado, pero The Miz le toma del brazo, Alex hace un poco de fuera pero pierde el equilibrio cayendo al suelo y Miz sobre el, se quedan mirando por bastante tiempo y no se percatan cuando la puerta se abre...

-Ejem, si querían estar solos pudieron haberme dicho y paso a otro lado-dice Bisshie riendo

-Eh? No es lo que crees solo me caí y Mike tropezó-Dijo Riley

-Si, si eso paso... Y que estabas pensando eh?-dijo Miz

-solo pienso en como arreglare esta foto-dijo La pelirroja mientras les muestra la foto del momento en que Miz estaba sobre Alex, ambos la miraron y no tardaron en levantarse y correr tras Bisshie para que borrara la foto, pero la muchacha fue mas rápida y no pudieron alcanzarla...

Llego la hora del viaje, pago dos buses para que fueran todos los de Raw, The Miz subió casi corriendo para tomar los asientos de atrás mientras Bisshie ayudaba a Alex a guardar las maletas, al terminar subieron al bus y buscaban a Miz, Alex lo encuentra y lleva a Bisshie hasta donde se encontraba

-porque estas así?-dice la pelirroja al ver a Miz recostado sobre los tres asientos

-para que nadie se sentara claro esta-le responde Miz

Los tres comenzaron a reír, se sentaron y mientras viajaban Alex y Mike se reían de lo emocionada que estaba mirando el paisaje o eso creían ellos

-Porque suspiras tanto?-pregunta Miz

-Eh?... Por nada-dice la chica riendo

-yo creo que se nos enamoro-dice Riley de manera burlesca

La chica baja la mirada por un momento, ya que Alex acertó en por que el suspiro, Alex la miro unos minutos... Al final los tres se quedaron callados casi todo el viaje, hasta que la chica hablo

-si, me enamore, pensé que no era tan notorio-dice riendo la chica

-y nos podrías decir quien es?-pregunta Riley

-solo diré que es una persona rubia, miren ya llegamos-dice la chica la cual baja corriendo del bus

Ambos hombres solo suspiraron pesado y bajaron del bus, para la extrañeza de algunos también estaban los miembros de la marca SmackDown, Bisshie se acerca a ellos y les muestra unas llaves

-para que son?-pregunto Riley

-son de una cabaña, como ustedes estaban con mas ganas de ir a un bosque con un río cerca, pues hable con Vince y me dio las llaves, pero se nos unirá una persona mas... Hay que esperarla-termino la pelirroja

Después de veinte minutos se les acerca una mujer rubia y un mechón rosa

-esperaron mucho?-les pregunto la rubia

-No tanto, bueno vamos-dice la pelirroja y comienza a caminar llevando su mochila y los demás la siguen, al llegar al lugar y ver lo lujosa que era la cabaña la mas asombrada era Bisshie nunca había visto una cabaña así, tomo de la mano a la rubia y corrió para observar el lugar...

-Creo saber a quien le gusta Bisshie-dijo Riley mientras entraba

-a si? Quien?-pregunto Miz también entrando y dejando las cosas sobre el sofá mas grande, Alex no le respondió... Prefería preguntarle a Bisshie antes de afirmar algo que tal vez no era verdad, cuando terminaron de ordenar los cuatro fueron al río para refrescarse, Mike comenzó a lanzarse agua con la rubia mientras que Alex tomo a Bisshie del brazo para llevarla a otro lado no tan lejos...

-Te gusta Natalya y no me mientas-Dijo Alex

-eh?... Me atrapaste-comenzó a reír

-quieres acercarte mas a ella?-dijo Alex mientras observaba a Miz y Natalya mientras se lanzaban agua...

-pues la conozco, era la directora de la escuela de lucha de mi país... Es mas tuvimos un pequeño amorío-termino de decir la pelirroja que después fue a jugar con Miz y Natalya, después de eso Alex quedo algo confundido... Tal vez debía hablar también con la rubia para aclarar sus dudas, estuvieron todo el día jugando en el río, estaba anocheciendo y les dio hambre así que prefirieron volver a la cabaña, al llegar y cambiarse Bisshie y Miz comenzaron a cocinar ya que Alex y Natalya no sabían, después de comer Natalya y Bisshie estaban limpiando así que Miz aprovecho de llevar a Alex al balcón, Alex lo miraba curioso ya que Miz trataba de hablar pero las palabras no salían...

-Mike que ocu...

-Me gustas!-interrumpió Miz

Alex lo miro muy asombrado...

-Tu a mi también Mike... Y demasiado...-Alex se acerca mientras cierra los ojos para besarlo... Pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta de algo... A quien besaba no era Mike... Era su almohada y significaba que todo había sido un... Sueño...


	5. Chapter 5

Bisshie entra a la habitacion de Alex, la chica al acercarse a Riley noto que estaba despierto , se sienta a su lado

-que ocurre Alex?-le pregunta la chica

-no nada... Solo un bello sueño-agrego Riley

-uhmm... Vamos arriba este es el ultimo dia que estaremos aqui... Recuerda que el lunes volvemos con el trabajo-termino de hablar la chica y sale corriendo, Alex se levanta para ir a ducharse, las imagenes de aquel sueño no desaparecian, cada vez que lo recordaba sentia tan real aquel beso lo que le incomodaba era en pensar como miraria a Mike, ya que soño con el... Aunque tampoco queria ser muy frio con el porque seria muy notorio que algo le incomodad, Mike lo conoce demasiado como para mentirle asi, Alex bajo a desayunar su mirada se cruzo con la de Mike... Despues de desayunar Alex lavo lo que ensucio y se fue a entrenar con Bisshie, Miz se acerca a Natalya y la mira:

-Que? Ocurre algo?-pregunta la rubia

-Fue muy notorio que soñe con el?-dice Miz

-eres el señor discrecion-dice Natalya de forma sarcastica

-JA, pero tu no puedes ocultar tu sentimiento hacia Bisshie-dice Miz

Natalya al escuchar eso escupe su cafe y mira a The Miz:

-No es que me guste... Y si lo fuera no puede pasar nada, yo salgo con alguien-responde sonrojada la rubia

-y eso que te lo impide eh?-dice Miz

Ambos estubieron platicando todo el dia hasta que llegan Alex y Bisshie

-Chicos es hora de irnos-dice la pelirroja

-no se suponia que nos debiamos ir mañana?-dice la rubia

-Se suponia pero al parecer hay reunion y debemos irnos-agrega Riley

Los muchachos se cambiaron lo mas rapido posible, guardaron sus cosas y corrieron al lugar de encuentro... Estaba lleno aquel lugar asi que se despidieron rapido de Natalya y subieron al bus.

Al dia siguiente la arena tenia un ambiente muy tenso... Porque habria un show especial, habria Draft Match... Nadie queria cambiarse de marca... Cosa que era raro, el viaje los unio a todos... Alex abrazo a The Miz y Bisshie, no queria separarse de ellos, cada vez que giraba la ruleta con el nombre del luchador que se iria ellos tres se abrazaban fuerte, el ambiente se habia calmado un poco por el simple hecho de que Maryse se habia ido a SmackDown... Natalya fue trasladada a Raw, ellos pensaban que terminaria el show, pero pacto una lucha mas, tag mixto la marca que ganara tendria el derecho de llevarse una diva y una Superstar, SmackDown gano, despues de un tenso momento el silencio domino la arena...

La Diva y la Superstar que se transferian a SmackDown eran... Bisshie y the Miz

La expresión en el rostro de Alex cambio de manera tan rapida que no sabia como reaccionar ante tal "noticia", Natalya tampoco se lo podia creer… The Miz miraba a Bisshie con una expresión de "es una broma" Bisshie fue la primera en reaccionar y abrazo rapidamente a Alex, después de eso la chica solo le sonrie y se retira del lugar, Natalya corrio tras la pelirroja, Alex abrazo fuertemente a Miz el cual el ojiazul correspondio de igual manera...

-aun no lo creo-dice Miz

-ni yo... Ojala esto fuera solo un sueño-dice Alex con la voz algo quebrada

Al dia siguiente, la arena tenia un ambiente de cierto modo triste, era la ultima en Raw de The Miz y Bisshie en el corto tiempo que estuvo la pelirroja en dicha marca la gente se encariño con ella... Bisshie tuvo su ultima lucha contra Beth Phoenix, la chica logro ganarle a la rubia y entre llantos se despidio de los fans de Raw... Era el turno de The Miz, para su suerte fue una lucha en parejas y su compañero fue Alex Riley, su lucha duro cerca de treinta minutos Alex aun estaba afectado por la noticia, Bisshie esperaba a Mike fuera de la arena, Miz queria terminar pronto la lucha y no alargar su pena, despues de terminada la lucha, Miz se despedia mientras lo abrazaba Alex... A la salida de la arena el castaño se coloca frente a Riley, coloca sus manos sobre el rostro de este y le sonrie, Riley no dejaba de llorar:

-Alex no llores... Ya nos volveremos a ver-le dice Miz a Riley

-esta bien... Mucha suerte-dice Riley mientras lo abraza

Llegada la hora de irse Alex solto a Miz con mucha dificultad... El hombre que amaba le se hiba, que haria el... Solo le quedaba esperar hasta Wrestlermania...


	6. Chapter 6

Semana de Alex en Raw:

Para Alex no fue la mejor semana, su compañero ya no estaba... Su amiga "rara" pero aun asi la adoraba tampoco estaba... No es que se llevara mal con Natalya pero aun no le conocia lo suficiente, aquel Lunes como dijo "Nuevo Lunes, Nuevo Dia y Nuevos compañeros" y que significaba eso... Nuevo Storyline... A Alex ya le habian entregado el suyo, mientras leia se fijo que su compañero era Sheamus... Y tambien tenia compañera la cual era Natalya, asi que Riley se dispuso a buscarlos por el Gimnasio, mientras caminaba observaba a su alrededor y recordaba los momentos con Mike, pero no queria caer en pena asi que solo se guardo la pena en lo mas profundo de su corazon, encontro a sus compañeros, ensayaron lo que tenian que hacer, ese mismo dia en la noche presentaron el inicio de su Storyline, el publico les aplaudia ya que serian los buenos... El dia martes firma de autografos, con unas ojeras enormes por tanto llorar Alex prefirio colocarse gafas y se fue al lugar de la firma, le sonreia a la gente de manera casi obligatoria, despues de la firma fue a comer junto con Sheamus y Natalya... Miercoles fue a visitar hospitales, a mimar a los niños y jugar con ellos, Jueves tuvo que ir a ver como estaba quedando su chaqueta pero despues de eso estuvo toda la tarde en su habitacion y por ultimo el Viernes prefirio pasar todo el dia en el gimnasio y asi despejarse...

Semana de The Miz en SmackDown: ese dia lunes Mike fue llamado por Vince a su oficina, le ordeno personalmente que en su storyline el seria novio de Bisshie y que Dolph lo atacaria junto con Maryse, despues de eso Miz salio corriendo hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba con Bisshie, al llega escucho que hablaba con alguien asi que prefirio entrar en silencio

-Yo le dije lo mismo-dijo la pelirroja

-entonces no lo hagas-decia Alex por el otro lado

-no puedo... Es trabajo, pero que pensara Naty de mi... Alex no quiero que ella piense mal

-uhmm... Hablare con ella, debe entenderlo... Si es por trabajo debe entender-decia Riley

-y bueno que tal el trabajo por alla?

-diria que bien... Pero es muy pesado sin ustedes... Pero siempre pienso en ustedes y lo que se esfuerzan y yo sigo-decia con un tono triste

Miz se acerca a Bisshie, la muchacha le entrega el celular a Miz y le sonrie

-pero no quiero colocarme triste...-dice Alex

-no lo hagas me daria mucha tristeza-dice Miz

-Mi-Mike? Escuchaste todo?-dijo Alex

-No tu tranquilo-decia Miz mientras reia-llegue hace poco ya que Vince me conto sobre el storyline de Bisshie y yo, es algo incomodo

Bisshie miraba a Miz y asintia, para ambos era incomodo... Miz amaba a Alex y la pelirroja a Natalya, llegada la noche Miz miro a Bisshie

-que ocurre?-dijo la pelirroja

-pues nada... Sera muy dificil este Storyline...

Dia Martes: The Miz fue llamado por Shane le queria contar que estaban pensando en rodar una pelicula donde Miz seria el protagonista, hablaron casi todo el dia del asunto, Maryse escondida tomo fotos y se las envio a Alex como prueba de "infidelidad"

Miercoles!: Miz estaba saliendo del gim y se cruza con Bisshie la cual al verlo se le humedecen los ojos... Y de un momento a otro le da un puñetazo

-Cerdo mentiroso!-le grita la pelirroja y sale corriendo

Miz quedo confundido respecto a eso... En que habia mentido? Cosa que ni el sabia, tomo su telefono y llamo a Alex

-que quieres?-dijo Alex al contestar

-tu tambien estas enojado?-dijo Miz

-como que tambien?-pregunta Alex

-Bisshie me dio un puñetaso y me dijo cerdo mentiroso... En que menti?-dijo confundido Miz

-recibi unas imagenes donde estabas con Shane y una nota donde decia lo que supuesta mente hablaron... Tsk sabes adios-cuelga Alex

Miz quedo algo menos confundido... Fue tras Bisshie y hablo sobre el asunto con ella...

Jueves: habiendo aclarado el asunto con Bisshie, Miz se dispuso a practicar el storyline con ella... Pero llegaba el momento mas incomodo para ambos... El bendito beso, estuvieron cerca de una hora intentando besarse, pero no lo consiguieron... Hasta que respiraron profundo y se dieron un pequeño beso...

-odio esta parte-dice Bisshie lanzandose al suelo

-somos dos... Es incomodo-dijo miz

Despues de esa practica los chicos estuvieron todo el dia en una firma de autografos...

Viernes en la noche: Bisshie estaba viendo el show en los vestidores, ella no tendria que luchar ya que hoy saldrian los aspirantes a los titulos, estaban todos nerviosos el domingo se celebraria el ppv Fatal 4 Way asi que no seria bueno presentar las luchas... Miz se preparaba para su lucha, pero de un momento a otro suenta su celular, vio quien llamaba al ver el nombre contesto platico con la persona cerca de treinta minutos, llegaba la hora de su lucha, pero por estar tan preocupado pensando en aquella charla... El perdio su Match...

Miz se dirige donde estaba la pelirroja, entra a los vestuarios y solo se escucha a Bisshie gritar:

-QUE?! NO PUEDE SER!


	7. Chapter 7

Llego aquel domingo tan esperado, los nervios dominaban a Miz y Bisshie...

-Espero gane y no le ocurra algo malo-decia la pelirroja

-Solo nos queda esperar a que pase todo esto solamente-agrego Miz

-estas preocupado... Se nota demaciado-decia la pelirroja mientras lo miraba

-Es como obvio que este nervioso... Es un fatal de cuatro esquinas en steel cage, y Alex no lleva mucho aqui...

En la arena:

Alex se encontraba precalentando para su lucha, estaba nervioso... Su primera oportunidad por el WWE championship, y el riesgo de la lucha lo mantenia mas nervioso, llego la hora de su lucha, le entrego su celular a Sheamus

-amigo cualquier cosa solo llamas a estos dos telefonos-dijo alex

-claro confia en mi-le respondio el guerrero celta

Alex fue el ultimo en entrar al ring, el referee cierra la reja, suena la campana Triple H fue corriendo para atacar a Alex...

Natalya y Sheamus se encontraban mirando la lucha, el nerviosismo era aun mas grande cada minuto, por un momento Natalya y Sheamus gritaban contentos porque Alex y estaba en la cima de la jaula, pero esa exprecion de alegria cambia a preocupacion, Sheamus tomo la mano de Natalya y fueron corriendo al ring...

En el hotel:

-Bisshie... Me siento mal-Dice Miz antes de desmayarse

-MIKE!-Bisshie se acerca corriendo a Miz-oh vamos Mike despierta!-decia asustada la pelirroja

Despues de varios minutos Miz reacciona, la pelirroja aliviada y lo abraza fuerte, en ese momento suena el celular de la muchacha, ella se levanta a contestar:

-Bueno?... Oh Hola...-en ese momento la chica queda mirando a Miz-Claro, iremos ahora para alla... No tardamos-cuelga-Mike rapido ponte la chaqueta

Bisshie y Miz parten en camino al hospital, la chica le explico lo ocurrido a The Miz, ahora mas que nunca el estaba preocupado...

Mi v p R + an

-Mi-Mike? Escuchaste todo?-dijo Alex

-No tu tranquilo-decia Miz mientras reia-llegue hace poco ya que Vince me conto sobre el storyline de Bisshie y yo, es algo incomodo

Bisshie miraba a Miz y asintia, para ambos era incomodo... Miz amaba a Alex y la pelirroja a Natalya, llegada la noche Miz miro a Bisshie

-que ocurre?-dijo la pelirroja

-pues nada... Sera muy dificil este Storyline...

Dia Martes: The Miz fue llamado por Shane le queria contar que estaban pensando en rodar una pelicula donde Miz seria el protagonista, hablaron casi todo el dia del asunto, Maryse escondida tomo fotos y se las envio a Alex como prueba de "infidelidad"

Miercoles!: Miz estaba saliendo del gim y se cruza con Bisshie la cual al verlo se le humedecen los ojos... Y de un momento a otro le da un puñetazo

-Cerdo mentiroso!-le grita la pelirroja y sale corriendo

Miz quedo confundido respecto a eso... En que habia mentido? Cosa que ni el sabia, tomo su telefono y llamo a Alex

-que quieres?-dijo Alex al contestar

-tu tambien estas enojado?-dijo Miz

-como que tambien?-pregunta Alex

-Bisshie me dio un puñetaso y me dijo cerdo mentiroso... En que menti?-dijo confundido Miz

-recibi unas imagenes donde estabas con Shane y una nota donde decia lo que supuesta mente hablaron... Tsk sabes adios-cuelga Alex

Miz quedo algo menos confundido... Fue tras Bisshie y hablo sobre el asunto con ella...

Jueves: habiendo aclarado el asunto con Bisshie, Miz se dispuso a practicar el storyline con ella... Pero llegaba el momento mas incomodo para ambos... El bendito beso, estuvieron cerca de una hora intentando besarse, pero no lo consiguieron... Hasta que respiraron profundo y se dieron un pequeño beso...

-odio esta parte-dice Bisshie lanzandose al suelo

-somos dos... Es incomodo-dijo miz

Despues de esa practica los chicos estuvieron todo el dia en una firma de autografos...

Viernes en la noche: Bisshie estaba viendo el show en los vestidores, ella no tendria que luchar ya que hoy saldrian los aspirantes a los titulos, estaban todos nerviosos el domingo se celebraria el ppv Fatal 4 Way asi que no seria bueno presentar las luchas... Miz se preparaba para su lucha, pero de un momento a otro suenta su celular, vio quien llamaba al ver el nombre contesto platico con la persona cerca de treinta minutos, llegaba la hora de su lucha, pero por estar tan preocupado pensando en aquella charla... El perdio su Match...

Miz se dirige donde estaba la pelirroja, entra a los vestuarios y solo se escucha a Bisshie gritar:

-QUE?! NO PUEDE SER!

((Perdon porque este cap halla salido tan cortito... es solo que por el tiempo xD))


	8. Chapter 8

Despues de minutos de viaje The Miz y Bisshie llegan al hospital, al entrar comenzaron a buscar a Sheamus

-Donde esta! Tsk-grito Miz

-Shh no grites, esto es un hospital-lo regaño la pelirroja

-pff esta bien perdon-dijo Miz mientras suspiraba

Despues de tanto andar Sheamus los encuentra:

-tardaron mucho-les dijo Sheamus

-Perdon, esque no nos dijiste donde nos estarias esperando-le respondio la pelirroja

Sheamus solo les sonrio leve y los llevo a la sala de espera, al llegar alli Bisshie mira que Natalya tambien estaba alli, pero prefirio quedarse junto a Miz, mientras esperaban se les acerca una muchacha, alta de cabello rojo hasta los hombros, Sheamus la mira y queda atonito...

-Mike?... Eres tu?-pregunto la chica

Miz se voltea y la mira, el rostro de esa chica se le hacia conocido, pero el no lo podia recordar... Se tardo solo unos minutos en recordarla

-Eres tu! Kitty hace mucho que no sabia de ti!-responde Miz

-Si... Y como esta Alex?... Que fue lo que le ocurrio?-pregunto Kitty

-Sheamus a de saber-dijo Bisshie

Despues de unos momentos reacciono Sheamus... Se acerco a ellos

-yo les podria explicar lo que ocurrio-les dijo Sheamus

Al escuchar eso The Miz Bisshie y Kitty lo miraron fijamente

-te escuchamos-dijo Bisshie

-esta bien... Todo paso así...

*~FLASHBACK~*

La lucha habia comenzado, Triple H fue directamente a golpear a Alex, el cual se defendia como podia, mientras que Randy golpeaba a John Morrison, Alex logro devolverle los golpes a hunter, despues de casi 30 minutos de combate Alex llego a la punta de la jaula, Hunter al ver eso, corrio y le dio una trastada con todas sus fuerzas a la estructura provocando la caida de Riley sobre la mesa de comentaristas y destruyendola...

*~Fin Flashback~*

Los tres quedaron algo atonitos al escuchar el relato del guerrero celta, Kitty parpadeo antes de volver a hablar

-No lo puedo creer... De Hunter no-dijo Kitty

-yo no opinare nada, no lo conosco lo suficiente-agrego Bisshie

-Porque habria reaccionado asi?-agrego Miz

El silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que aparecio el doctor, le explico las lesiones de Alex y solo le permitio a uno de ellos entrar y todos decieron que entrara... The Miz, Miz entra en la habitacion, le acaricia la mejilla y sonrie... Amaba ver dormir a Alex... Siempre sentia que debia protegerlo y al no poder salvarlo en ese momento... Se odia a si mismo solo pensaba en una dolorosa venganza en contra de Triple H, Mike se acerca y lo besa, mientras en la sala de espera Bisshie se acerca a Kitty...

-uhmm... Podria preguntarte algo-Dijo Bisshie

-Claro, no tengo problema-respondio Kitty

-Cual es el verdadero nombre de Alex?-pregunto algo timida

-el verdadero nombre?-rie un poco-es Kevin Kiley... Pero yo prefiero llamarlo Alex al igual que el resto

-ya veo... Y tu luchas tambien?-volvio a preguntar la pelirroja menor

-pues... Si, yo comenze a luchar antes que Alex, pero me aleje por un tiempo de esto...

-Y se podria saber el porque?

-eh?... Claro jeje, lo que pasa es que tuve que operarme de la rodilla y el codo... Me lesione algo grave en ambos lados y eso fue hace casi un año, es mas fui campeona muchas veces en la FCW, no tuve la suerte de Kev para luchar en WWE...-termino Kitty

Bisshie se quedo en silencio... Y despues de unos minutos suena su celular y contesta lo mas rapido que puede

-bueno?-dijo Bisshie

+Hola amiga! Tanto tiempo!

-Quien es?-dice Bisshie

+no me recuerdas… que mal

-oh… hola perdona estaba pensando en otra cosa…

Despues de varias horas, Mike sale de la habitación de Kevin… Kitty lo mira fijamente, Mike ya sabia lo que queria preguntar con esa mirada asi que solo se acerco y le murmuro:

-esta bien… no hay nada de que preocuparse


End file.
